


It Wasn't a Dream

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: jekyll and hyde ghost situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Danny learns that the encounter with the Maker was not a dream.





	It Wasn't a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

It Wasn’t a Dream

He was finding it hard to sleep, it had been about a week since that weird dream about Makers. At least he hoped it was a dream and not something that actually happened. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone since it was most likely a dream even if it was keeping him awake longer than usual most nights. 

There was no way some crazy ghost could be out there doing what he said he was going to do. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. He realized he wasn’t going to get to sleep any time soon so he got up and after arranging a spare pillow to look like he was burrowed under his blanket he transformed and flew out of the house. He’d do a quick search around town to convince himself that nothing had happened so he could finally sleep.

He was just flying over the cemetery when he saw them a cloaked figure walking through the rows. It was obviously a ghost because fog was swirling around its feet. He didn't recognize the ghost so he approached cautiously. “Excuse me your not here to cause trouble are you?” It felt kind of silly to be asking but experience had taught him not to just attack a ghost that wasn’t technically doing something wrong.

“I am just enjoying the melancholy of the night,” a familiar voice said as the ghost pulled it’s hood down to reveal Sam’s face only a pale blue. “I had hoped you would join me here it is romantic.” She began to glide over to him the fog swirling around her. “Come Phantom my love walk with me here in the shadows of Eternity.”

The ghost reached out the cloak slipping back to reveal a pale blue arm emerging from shadow. He flinched away in shock. “It wasn’t a dream,” he said to himself as he was staring at Sam but she was a ghost. “Stay back.” He found himself saying feeling himself beginning to panic.

“You reject me,” the ghost said pulling her hood back up leaving nohting but glowing red eyes visible. “How dare you reject me.” The cloak opened but there was nothing within but a shadow this time and then two twisted hands emerged. They appeared to be made of shadow with a faint red glow. “I will drag you into the shadow where the chill of night will freeze your soul.” It was now a twisted mockery of Sam’s voice almost a shriek as the hands reached for him.

He reacted on instinct and blasted the hands away before they could grab him. The ghost let out a horrific cry of pain and then was flying off like a shot. He was about to go after her when from behind him came a voice, “let her go boy, she’ll return home and change back into her human self.” 

He turned to see a tall ghost that almost blended into the cemetery. She appeared to be a living statue. “Who are you?” He felt lost wondering how on Earth he was going to tell Sam what was going on.

“I am the keeper of the Gate of Judgement, the six seeds in Sam Manson are beginning to awaken so I am here to watch until the moment the Gate Judges her and them.” The ghost said casually and he prepared to fight. “You cannot stop the gate and you needn’t worry Sam Manson will be unharmed she may even gain ghost powers of her own as a result.” The ghost seemed thoughtful. “However, it would be best if you did not tell her or anyone else involved in this mess what is going on with them the judgment is fairer that way.” She began to fade then, “but that is your decision.”

He was left standing in the cemetery alone for a few seconds. He ignored her statement and immediately flew to Sam’s house. He slipped into her room while invisible and found her laying on her bed looking as if she’d never left it. 

He watched for a while to make sure she wasn’t going any where else before making his way home. He found himself wondering what he should do. Something about that keeper ghost made him trust her but he couldn’t not tell Sam what was going on with her. As he laid back down in his own bed unable to sleep he began to wonder if he should head to the Far Frozen and see if they knew anything about any of this. Maybe that would give him an idea about what to do unfortunately a glance at his clock showed it was too close to dawn to make the trip and get back before his parents woke up.

The End


End file.
